


Forever Clara

by JoMoRising



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoRising/pseuds/JoMoRising
Summary: The two time-travelers explore their new relationship, and come to terms with the problem of forgetfulness.





	

Forever Clara  
  
Clara loved this. She swam naked and free in her beloved, softly shimmering pool. She called it hers. Of all the pools in the TARDIS, their TARDIS, this was the warmest, and somehow bubbling with effervescent joy. Her body felt weightless in this exquisite wonderfulness, floating without effort. She drifted on her back, without a care in the whole wide universe. So soothing. So peaceful.  
As she drifted, her mind wandered back, to what seemed a lifetime ago. She missed the Doctor, and the Earth, but at least she wasn’t alone in the TARDIS. That was a blessing. Such nice times the two of them have had these last few months. The woman she knew as “Me” proved an interesting travelling companion, a fountain of stories laden with incredible experiences. Me could be quite loquacious when made comfortable.  
But this was Clara’s alone time, her pool time, just delighting in her safest, quiet, warm spot. The soft lights of the room danced around the walls, reflected off the glimmering pool.  
Speaking of delight…  
She glanced back to the sole doorway to the unfinished, salmon-colored chamber. No one was coming. Of course not, it’s just a big, nearly empty TARDIS. A cavernous haven. She turned and swam to the far edge of the blue-tiled pool, and lifted herself out. After drying herself with a fluffy, white towel, she wrapped up her damp hair and laid back on a reclining deck chair. She breathed deep and closed her eyes. Her mind floated back to those lovely people who lived on that last world they visited. What soft hands that tall one had, and such a gorgeous, eager embrace. Very memorable.  
Visiting amazing locals such as those allows the most sumptuous rendezvous, of the most thrilling kinds.  
She took care not to go too far back in her memories, to sadder times, but just focused on the pleasant fun. Fun… Fun… Fun...  
Her hands slid to some of the favored, most sensitive spots of her body. She mimicked the soft, upward stroking done by that last fellow, there on Capsun Six. He seemed mostly human by appearance, lovely muscles, but with the supplest, most dexterous fingers… Like no one else. Such fun. She cooed as she touched herself, like only the most contented pigeon.  
Clara bit her bottom lip. The gentle swirls of her right hand buried in her sacred spot compelled her left hand to grip armrest tight. Muscles tensed. She surprised herself, to be so desirous so quickly. It hadn’t been that long since they left the Capsun system, where the ethereal delights went on and on. Maybe it was the pool with its mysterious, champagne water?  
Her fingers plied at the delicate skin. Her flower was opening to her caress. She wanted release with growing craving. Her middle finger delved deeper in its glorious descent, but deliciously slow. Soft moans escaped her lips.  
“Clara?”  
Clara gasped at the call and the sound of approaching boot-heels, sounding like wooden mallets on the floor. Her quiet heart wanted to leap from her chest. She kicked her legs around one side of the chair, turning toward her stacked clothing and away from the doorway. The towel tumbled from her head. She heard her companion enter the pool area.  
“There you are,” Me said.  
“Yes, just enjoying a little swim,” Clara replied. Her voice came out excited, not relaxed as it probably should have been. She fought with her panties, pulling them on as fast as possible. Me had surely heard her moaning. The problem with the pool room was that everything echoed.  
Me walked the length of the pool toward her, dressed in a tight tunic of warm-looking brown fabric, black tights below that. “Don’t stop on my account.” She paused and tested the pool with her hand. “My, that is very pleasant. I understand why you like it here, and not just for the warm bubbles.” She looked around at the unfinished paint and murals. “Could use a re-design though.”  
Clara shifted to just barely see the mischievous smile on Me’s face. She turned away again and tugged on her yellow t-shirt. “It’s my fave. The water is always perfect. I don’t know how.” Her comfortable pink shorts were on with the pop of elastic. “So… Have we arrived at our next destination… wherever it was?”  
“Cardiff,” Me said. “The planet not the city.” She continued her approach, stylish low boots clacking on the stone tile floor.  
“Ah, yes. How did I forget that?” Hoping her face wasn’t as red as her burning cheeks felt, Clara faced her friend.  
“I don’t know,” Me said, reclining on the adjacent deck chair. “I’ve stopped thinking about forgetting things. There’s too much to forget.” She paused, then continued, “But to answer your first question, no, the TARDIS is taking its own sweet time getting there.” She sighed, “It’s like the brakes are on, but... I checked.”  
Clara sat and watched her for a moment, then reclined herself, tried to push the embarrassment from her mind. Her friend apparently didn’t care what she had been doing. And why would she? What could surprise a woman who must have seen and done everything in her impossibly long life? She’s beyond shame, really. “Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”  
“No,” Me said with a grin. “Why would I?”  
Clara frowned. “How does your forgetfulness work? I mean, is it like, one moment the memory is there, the next it isn’t? Or is it like, you know, like what some old folks get?”  
Me tilted her head. “Ah, well the mind and its contents… It seems that after a while, if I insert a new person, place or thing into my mind, then an older memory pops out. I’d like to think that I have a pretty large brain for remembrances, just not large enough.”  
Clara’s fingers fidgeted, still not calm. “You must have experienced a great many things, over the centuries, seen and heard just about everything.”  
“I imagine so. There was a time when I tried to keep track of it all. So many journals. Later, I kept a electric diary, for a seventeen-hundred year span.” Me sat up and turned her body toward her friend. “I read through it not so long ago, but didn’t recognize any of it.”  
Clara’s eyes widened, “That’s…hard. Sorry.”  
“I figured that there would be something I’d remember. But no, not at all. None of it.” She rubbed her temples and continued, “Still, it turns out I’m a good writer. I told myself some pretty amazing stories.” Me smiled.  
“No doubt. You’ve told me amazing things about just your last few years.”  
“It turns out I was married twenty-six times over those seventeen centuries.”  
“Really?”  
Me tapped her chin twice with her finger, “Yes, I covered the spectrum in those days, marrying from the simplest to the most royal.”  
“So, you’ve probably married hundreds of men over the course of your whole life then. That’s possible, right?” Clara shook her head, not able to fathom it.  
“Oh, without a doubt, but women as well.”  
A brief silence fell between them. Then Clara said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–”  
“Think nothing of it,” Me said with a soft chirp in her voice. “Mostly men, by my written words, but also a handful of women. One of them was a beautiful princess who went on to rule a vast kingdom, there on our home planet, on Earth. I stayed by her side for decades, and wrote extensively about our time together... I imagine I stopped writing because the stories always turned out sad. Time passes no slower for my loved ones. They always fade away… fade to dust. You see, my immortality is a curse.”  
Clara breathed deep, almost a sigh. She saw a pall fall over Me’s face. “Yes… I don’t like the sad stories either.” She hesitated, “There’s still plenty of time for good, happy moments though, need never end. Plenty of fun to be had, with such fascinating people to meet.”  
“And then what?”  
“And then nothing, just the present. We live in the fast lane, move from world to world, adventure to adventure, good time to good time.” Clara smiled, enthusiastically gesturing that the sky was the limit.  
Me pondered her friend’s words, then smiled thinly.  
“Great! Let’s live without regrets for a time, eh?” Clara exclaimed.  
Me reached her chilled hand over and placed it atop Clara’s.  
Clara yanked her hand away, remembering where her own slick fingers had just been.  
“What’s the matter?” Me asked.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, your hands are cold,” Clara said, speaking too fast. “And I had something sticky on my hand… from the pool, and, well, no need to share that weird yukkiness.” Her face must have turned red again, embarrassment growing at her friend’s lengthening grin. She wiped her hand on her shorts.  
“Something sticky, hmm, I wonder what that could be.” Me turned slowly and looked into the crystal water of the pool.  
Clara hesitated then said, “I don’t know. Probably time to clean the filters.”  
“Hmm, somebody should probably work on that.” Me turned back to Clara, “Here, give me your hand, it could be dangerous.”  
“It’s nothing serious, I’m sure of it.” Clara wiped her hand on her shorts again.  
Me held her hand out, palm open and fixed her companion with deep, expressionless, brown eyes.  
Clara’s resolve weakened. She put her hand in Me’s. “See, it’s nothing at all.”  
Me smoothed her friend’s hand with her thumb, turned it palm side up. “You have such delicate fingers,” she said stroking their slender lengths with the tips of her own.  
Clara resisted the urge to pull her hand away. Me’s subtle touch tickled.  
“Oh wait, here’s something.” She lifted Clara’s middle finger and said, “We had better clean this, just in case.” In an instant Me had the finger inside her mouth.  
Clara gasped, her eyes wide, tried to pull her hand away, but Me held her tight by the wrist.  
Me slowly pulled the moistened digit from her mouth. She licked its length. Her eyes showing a new fire, insatiable intent.  
Clara cleared her throat, and swallowed hard.  
Without a pause, Me kissed Clara’s palm, then again, short pecks heading toward her wrist.  
“Okay, well…” Clara said, “I guess we’ve gone way beyond a gentle cleaning then, haven’t we.”  
Me kissed her way slowly up Clara’s forearm before pausing. She half-stepped closer. “Yes,” Me said voice growing husky. “I’ve known women before. Don’t tell me you’ve never… Explored?”  
“Who me? I’ve explored lots of things” talking faster, “Just the odd… I mean…” Her mouth was dry. An intriguing scent hit her nose as Me drew close, subtle roses. Was this really happening?  
Me was leaning over her now, having kissed up to her bicep. Her hand found Clara’s right leg and journeyed up the inside of her thigh. “I don’t know what tomorrow may bring,” she whispered, “but I do know what I want, living for today as you said.” She went to kiss her lips but Clara recoiled slightly, just inches, just enough to show silent uncertainty. Me hesitated, watching Clara’s unsettled eyes. She stood very near facing her friend, who looked up to her with questioning face. She offered her hands and Clara took them without a word. They both were standing now, facing each other, holding hands. Seconds passed.  
“In all of your travels and adventures,” Me said in a low voice, “has anyone ever said to you… told you how very beautiful you are?”  
Clara’s mouth opened partially but no words came out. She freed her hands, raised, and tented them before her own chin. Her breathing turned shallow.  
Me tipped her head forward not breaking eye contact. In a flash she squatted and pulled down Clara’s shorts from the elastic waistband, taking her helpless panties with them.  
Clara gasped, arms flying out.  
Me grasped two handfuls of Clara’s buttocks and pressed her face into the shorn nexus between her legs. She licked the delicate soft skin of vagina.  
A high pitched sound escaped Clara’s mouth, followed by two more in quick succession. Her muscles tightened down her body.  
Me’s tongue slid gently from side to side, penetrating but addressing each morsel in turn. Every so often she sucked with her entire mouth, moaning as she did so, low toned compared to Clara’s chirping. Soft folds unlocked as Me delved deeper and deeper. Her mouth opened wide against Clara to give her probing member greater reach. Flicks and tricks caused Clara to pipe louder, her firm body vibrating with every lick. Me liked the sounds her companion made. She nudged her tongue faster, deeper still. Could she bring Clara to orgasm right there? Clara was, after all, putting the “Oh” in “Oh God.”  
“Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!” Clara groaned from deep within. Lightning coursed through her body, increasing shocks. She reached down and clutched the rhythmically pulsing head at her hips. Her fingers intertwined with Me’s long, dark locks. The fervor threatened to overwhelm her but…  
“No… Wait… Wait!” Clara said pulling herself away. She held Me at the shoulders and lifted her to standing. Me’s mouth glistened, her cheeks red, eyes filled with hunger. “Come,” Clara said stepping out of the clothes collected at her feet. She led her friend around to an open area of decking and set down a thick beach towel. She lay down on one side, entreating Me to the other.  
Me pulled down the zipper of her tunic until it stopped at her waist. She pulled the tight clothing over her shoulders and down leaving her lithe, milky-white body naked except for black lace panties and thigh-high stockings — not tights after all. She kicked off her boots.  
Clara responded by losing her last bit of clothing, the t-shirt thrown aside. She raised her hand to the radiant young woman, who was far from young in all but her slim body. Excitement flourished through her core.  
Me descended to her knees, very close to her nude companion, then laid down next to her in a parallel line. She placed her hand on Clara’s cheek, who reciprocated by reaching her arm around Me’s back.  
Their eyes locked, then Clara’s gaze fell to wet lips. She kissed Me, and again, harder and harder. Breath quickened. Clara pulled her friend tight to herself, more wanting, more ravenous as her appetite had already been whetted. She nuzzled Me’s neck down to the nape, and stroked her smooth back. Oh, so sweet, so sweet.  
Me seemed content to keep her free hand on her face but then lowered it to her breast. She softly squeezed its firmness, and fondled as Clara kissed, thumbing an erect nipple in small circles.  
Clara thrilled at the touch, her kisses turned aggressive. Her mouth sucked against Me’s neck, hands pulling tighter. She rubbed her midriff against her partner. Then her hand issued down her back and slipped inside Me’s panties. Clara squeezed her firmness and heard Me moan for the first time. She groaned herself, pleasuring at the feel of lace against her labia. She bore down against her.  
Me felt fire racing through her body in torrents. She tugged her panties down to her thighs, then pressed herself against her eager partner. She split Clara’s legs with one of her own and pulsed in vigorous rhythm. In and out she slid her leg against wetness.  
Clara moaned in sharp cadence with her friend’s gyrations. Louder and louder she howled, echoes shouting throughout the timeship. They held each other with burning, lusty need. The blessed friction sent electricity throughout the universe. All there was in creation was Me’s thrusting leg, her tight, vigorous body and the oncoming, all-consuming tidal wave of euphoria. It came from afar, building and growing in a sea of delicious heat, threatening to crescendo. Clara’s wails reached a fevered pitch. Her panting friend never relented in her tenacious scissoring.  
“Hggnnnnn-gahhhh,” Clara cried at last. The wave had hit her, smashing her mind with repeating explosions of ecstasy. She continued gripping her friend for many moments until the vivacious storm abated. They both gasped for breath, tangled together on the floor of the TARDIS.  
“You enjoyed that,” Me said between gasps, her face luminous.  
“Mmmm, umm-hmm.” Clara giggled and laid a hand over her still silent heart. The afterglow held her powerless.  
They held each other for a short time after that, relishing the comforting contact.  
Finally Me said, “So, I guess I should apologize for disturbing your… your quiet time here by the pool.”  
“Hah,” Clara shouted. She returned a mischievous smile. “Your apology doesn’t even begin to satisfy me.”  
“What?”  
Clara crawled over and atop her friend. She kissed down the center of Me’s chest starting just below her collar line. The descent continued hesitating only briefly at the belly-button. A tongue stabbed in and out, before continuing on. A moan escaped Me when Clara’s burning lips reached her nearly hairless vagina. Her keen tongue was a welcomed guest, causing Me to arch her back, groaning in delight. Prying fingers added to the effort, changing her regular moans into howling.  
Such pleasures the two of them shared, starting on that one glorious day by the pool. Not hardly a room in their TARDIS was spared after that, one amorous encounter after another. Guests became friends and shared in the erotic liveliness. All who entered enjoyed this long, long, delightful road back to Gallifray.  
  
Epilog  
  
Me walked down the dimly lit hallway. The lights in some sections of the TARDIS had somehow gone dim. They are supposed to last forever, but even time-ships break down in the face of eternity. How long had it been since she started this journey? A hundred years? Two? A thousand? Surely no more than that. Traveling alone tends to make the time pass all too quickly.  
She paused and reached into the pocket of her worn leather overcoat and retrieved a wadded cloth napkin. Searching this she found the two gemstones, dark brown topazes. She smiled. Finished at last. Me continued on stuck in a memory from centuries earlier, proud that she had maintained it.  
She side-stepped a pile of filth, but didn’t remember seeing it last time she came this way. She stared at the twisted form on the floor, an ancient towel, rotted with age. How long had it been there? The TARDIS wasn’t cleaning itself anymore either, apparently. She turned and stepped through the open doorway to the pool area.  
Me appraised the room, found the lighting worked as it should. The sunset mural she had painted still glistened brightly along the wall. She walked half the length of the room imagining the sound of that one voice, Clara’s voice. The lovely way it echoed off these walls in years past, a sound that had remained in her mind. It had been so long. Her heart ached. Me missed her terribly.  
She stared down into the dry pool, couldn’t remember when she had emptied out the water. Just two more stones. She mounted and descended the poolside ladder and hopped to the bottom of the six-foot deep lap-pool. Breathing deep, she thought back to all of the joyful moments she had shared here, with such wonderful people, in its always crystal clear water. So many fantastic times, with such phenomenal folks.  
Me slowly stepped toward the top end of the pool, eyes fixed on the stone mosaic set in the floor. She searched for imperfections but knew there weren’t any. She crouched near the far end and produced the topazes. She fit the gems into the last two holes in the mosaic, completing the artwork she had started so long ago. From her jacket she produced a long, thin wand of a sonic screwdriver. She pointed it at the stones and a few high-pitched whirs later, the gems were fixed in place. She sat there for a moment, the picture completed.  
Tears welled in her eyes as she considered the now perfect brown eyes staring back at her. Clara’s eyes. Always lovely. She stood and sniffed. There would be no more forgetting. Clara would always be here, in her favorite place. This room would be Forever Clara.  
She exited the pool and gave Clara a final appraising glance from above. The mosaic looked splendid from the hair of Clara’s precious head, her pretty face, down the soft curves of a body that wouldn’t quit. The work of a lifetime, every aspect… perfect.  
A smile returned to Me’s face. She spun around, her screwdriver sounding its cry. The switch on the wall flipped and suddenly the valves opened. Water blasted from the walls of the pool, perfectly clear. She watched the pool fill, now frothing and effervescent. The blessed pool was alive again. There were going to be more amazing days ahead.


End file.
